The Flames on the Water
by Lady of Something
Summary: What if Moriarty's phone hadn't rung? What if Sherlock pulled the trigger, and their world descended into fire and smoke and chlorinated water stained with blood? This is (somewhat) Molly Hooper's story. (If you have the time to do so, please leave a review detailing how much you hate the plot bunny (yes plot bunny, everyone hates you. Go jump off Bart's))
1. Fire and Smoke

**The Flaming Waters**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sherlock. Not even a tiny bit.

**xXx**

_Yay, Back to angst! Oh mon dieu..._

**xXx**

The gun went off and there was chaos.

Explosions racked the air, echoing around the pool enclosure, but these were muffled when the force of the bomb _pushed _them over the edge and there was sharp jabs in their chests and a crunch noise from someone and they fell into the chlorinated water. Then there were vibration that shook the salt-tinged water and made their ears pop, and their lungs were crying out for air air air but they couldn't go up, not yet, because through the blur of the water they could see the orange yellow red flames. Then, when it became too much and the orange above the water had abided somewhat, one of them pulled the other. Their heads burst out of the water, gasping the smoke-tainted air and hearing sirens over the roar of the flames.

Time passed as it always seemed to but slower and they clung to each-other, bobbing up and down and the water was red but not because of the fire. Then there was people shouting and yelling and pulling them out of the water and forcing them away from each-other but it was through a blackened haze. Then they were lying down and moving and there was even more noise and people crying and tubes being forced down throats and machines beeping. then there was silence and black.

**xXx**

_This is short but you'll soon hate me._


	2. Silent Black

_This is a warning- if you want an open ending, stay the **baise** away from this chapter.  
_And no, I don't own it, and if this is what I'm doing, then no-one wants me to.

**xXx**

In the brief moments where it wasn't silent black and more noisy white they muttered each-others names through hoarse throats while white-coats rushed around talking and crooning nonsense to them before inserting tubes into their arms. Out of the tubes came liquid ice that froze and burned and numbed and pained and turned the world back to silent black. and then the pain stabbed at them again before all was gone.

**oOo**

John Hamish Watson passed away at approximately 2301 hours.  
Cause(s) of death: Severe blood loss, punctured lungs, shattered ribs and ruptured organs.

William Sherlock Scott Holmes passed away at approximately 2302 hours.  
Cause(s) of death: Damage to the cerebral cortex, asphyxiation and internal bleeding.

**oOo**

The funerals were silent affairs with not many people. John's funeral had his parents, sister, 2 of his most recent girlfriends, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade's team and Mike Stamford, as well as Mycroft, quite surprisingly. Harry was drunk throughout the ceremony, and when the coffin had been lowered into the ground, she punched Mycroft in the face yelling,

"This is all your fault! My little brother died because you didn't look after yours!"

And Mycroft knew this to be true.

**oOo**

Sherlock's ceremony had even less people- Mrs Hudson, Lestrade and Mike were the only people that attended. His parent's couldn't come, and Mycroft had left the city the day of John's funeral.

**oOo**

The weeks that followed were like any other- it didn't storm for days on end, there was no public mourning, people didn't wear black arm-bands to show their sorrow, the criminals didn't throw a party, there were no major robberies. There were no signs at all to show that perhaps two of the most amazing men in the world had left us forever.

**xXx**

_Never fear, there is more angst yet to come. Oh mon dieu foutu... You are all going to hate me._


	3. Madman on a Rooftop

_Welcome, those who don't hate me yet, to the final installment of my angst fest._  
Don't own, would hate.

**xXx**

I would love to be able to say that Sherlock and John were together at last, that it all turned out OK, but I'd be lying.

Mycroft died of a drug overdose after being locked in depression for 3 years.

Harriet died of alchohol poisoning after the same.

Mike was shot by an assasin and died on scene.

Lestrade was poisoned and died before doctors could administer the cure.

Mrs Hudson died in a gas explosion.

And they were lost in the dark for all eternity.

This is the final note of Molly Hooper, for they are coming for me as well. Did you really think that this wasn't planned? That this wasn't chance? Did you really think the Moriarty would die unavenged? All those that discovered the truth have been killed, and I am next. Goodbye.

**oOo**

"There you are, my dear." He crooned in my ear. "That wasn't so hard now, was it? Now, one last step." the maniac said to me with a smile.

"You monster!" I spat, before stepping off and falling off the hospital roof. Because when a lunatic say he'll kill your family if you don't do what he says, he will.

The wind whistled around my ears as I sobbed, because this time there was no Sherlock to save me, no Mrs Hudson to invite me over for tea after I abandoned the orange blanket, no Mycroft to remind me to keep an eye on his brother and say how sorry he was for what I had to do, no Lestrade to distract me from what could have been my death, no John to check me over for the third time that day and say, 'What are friends for?'.

No-one would know the fate of Molly Hooper except the madman on the roof and the last faithful lost in the dark, forever searching for her lonely-love - replacement-aunt - borrowed-brother - adopted-uncle - only-friend. Because she didn't matter, and no-one really cared.

**xXx**

_Please don't kill me! Rage at me all you want (feel free to leave a review detailing how much you hate me for this) but I don't want to have to regenerate again! And I would just like to point out that you didn't need a heart anyway- or is Sherlock the only person that can survive without one? And yes, I am being possessed by Moriarty (even though he isn- _sorry, this comment has been deleted due to extreme spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen series 3_ (like me))._

**:'3**


End file.
